4 AM
by hanyou'sdoggieearslover
Summary: One-shot. Kagome is in an abusive relationship with her unfaithful boyfriend Kouga. While she's alone she finds time to vent. **This story will have a multi-chapter sequel with an Inu/Kag couple pairing.**


**Author's Note:** Here's my next story. **IT HAS A MULTI CHAP SEQUEL WITH AN INU/KAG PAIRING.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or Melanie Fiona's '4 AM'**

**PLEASE READ:** _People kept reviewing to say that this doesn't belong in the Kouga/Kagome category. Yes it does. In this story, Kouga and Kagome are in a romantic relationship. It's not a good one, but that's what this story is all about! _**I know Kouga would never treat Kagome this way in the****anime,**_**but this is**_**a FANFICTION.**It is not Inu/Kag because Kagome is with Kouga and InuYasha isn't even in this story.

_Before, this note was written very rudely. I apologize to everyone who read it while it was a bitter and immature rant. I also apologize for taking so long to realize this, and for taking so long to edit it._

_P.S.- Please message me or see my forum, or actually sign in to review if you have comments._

4 AM

Kagome smiled as she walked down the sidewalk after leaving the grocery store. She had two full bags in each hand, was wearing six inch heels, a tight blouse and a pencil skirt, and had an abusive and unfaithful boyfriend. Despite all of those unpleasant problems that were currently giving her reasons to be painfully sore and depressed, Kagome was happy. She was able to smile today because Kouga, her boyfriend, had been in a good mood this morning. When Kouga's in a good mood in the morning that usually means that he won't be physically abusive— possibly verbally though— for the rest of the day.

Kagome's smile widened as she remembered that she didn't have to cover up any bruises for her interviews today. Kagome wasn't stupid. She wasn't one of those girls who stayed with a beater and a cheater because she _**'loved him'**_. She only stayed because she had no where else to go. So, Kagome decided that she would find a job, putting her college education to good use, and then leave once she was back on her feet. Of course she loved Kouga, she definitely did, but the love wasn't worth it anymore. It had used to be when she first moved out of her mom's house to live in an apartment with Kouga. But that was when she was in her third year of college—still stupid and naïve. In fact, that same stupidity is exactly why she and her mother were not on good terms.

Kagome's mom Mai hadn't approved of her going to live with Kouga, because she knew he was abusive. She'd seen what he was doing to her precious daughter, so she'd told Kagome to break up with him. But, once again being stupid and naïve, Kagome refused saying that their love for each other made it worth while. She then moved out leaving her mother angry but saddened. Mai wasn't alone though, since she had her father and her son Souta. So Kagome moved in with Kouga but continued school. And she and her mother weren't talking, but Mai continued to pay tuition. She figured that her daughter should at least have a good education to fall back on for when she came to her senses.

Now Kagome was glad she did, but wondered where she would go when she left Kouga. She did have a job, and she has since she moved in with him two years ago. But with interviews for a job that fits her now-developed potential taking up her time, looking for an apartment to stay in would be difficult. She had enough money saved to buy something small, but it would be hard. And who's to say that Kouga will let her go without a fight?

He was just so angry and violent. He'd definitely hurt her for just thinking about leaving. He'd done it before a long time ago when she tried to. She was bedridden for weeks after taking such a beating. Kouga had broken a leg, some ribs, and gave her a minor concussion. But of course Kagome stayed with him because he told her he loved her, and she was scared to leave from then on.

Kouga did love Kagome though. Or at least he had; she didn't know anymore. He'd say so every time they slept together, but she began to have her doubts when she first found out he was sleeping with other women. Now he didn't even try to hide it. He would post the phone numbers of his slutty tramps on the fridge, or write them on his arm. He even had the gall to bring his whores to the apartment and mess around with them right in front of her. Kagome's heart broke every time she saw that, but she's learned to just walk away and say nothing. She wouldn't fight him or cheat on him, too; for fear that he would actually beat her to death. Such simple things set him off so she wouldn't put it past him to kill her. She also didn't dare try cheating or speaking up. Once Kouga had slapped her across the face just for asking how his day was. He'd smirked when she fell to the ground crying, and then answered her pompously. He told her that she knew how his day went; that she knew it was a great day where he got off work early and fucked another one of his bitches on the side. Obviously it would be a bad idea to retaliate.

A frown formed on Kagome's face in reaction to her thoughts as she reached the door to her apartment. She set her groceries down so she could rummage through her purse to find the key. Once she found it and opened the door, Kagome picked up her bags and entered her home. She walked past the small, but well-furnished living room to get to the kitchen. After spending about 15 minutes on putting the groceries away, Kagome headed over to her and Kouga's bedroom. She froze, her hand about to grasp the doorknob, when she heard moaning and squealing through the door.

"Oh, Kouga," a woman moaned. "Kouga… harder…"

Kagome grimaced and turned around. "Didn't know he was home." She muttered under her breath as she headed to the guest bedroom. She was used to this sort of thing happening, so she had set up a little stash of extra clothes and forms of entertainment. Obviously she wasn't going to walk in there while he was doing_**that**_ with his tramps. So Kagome grabbed a towel and her i-pod and headed to the bathroom that was located in the hall between the two bedrooms. She set her things down on the counter, and then went back to the guest room to undress. She crossed the hall again, this time in the buff, to go take a shower. She turned the dial, making the water get as hot as it could without scalding her flesh too badly. Kagome really needed the heat though in order to relax her muscles and make herself sleepy. If she could go to sleep directly after showering, maybe she could escape Kouga's grasp. She turned on her i-pod and turned up the song as loud as it could go. Even down the hallway she could hear Kouga with his 'partner' and she needed to drown the sounds out. Kagome then stepped into the shower and just stood there, relishing in the feeling of steaming hot water soothing her body.

After about thirty minutes, Kagome still had not started to actually bathe, but was still just standing under the water and inhaling vapor and staring off into space. It was when she picked up her soap and mesh sponge that she heard the bathroom door slam open. Kagome jumped, nearly slipping and falling, and then peaked outside the shower curtain. Kouga stood there smirking with her i-pod in hand. He turned the music off and then walked over to the shower. He ripped the curtain off of its rings and glared at his girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing making so much noise while I'm trying to have a good time?" he growled lowly.

Kagome scowled, hating the feelings that were running through her as she stared into his eyes. Damn it, she wished she didn't love this man; if she'd never fallen in love with him, she wouldn't be taking beatings almost every day. If she'd never fallen in love with him, she wouldn't be feeling heartbreak at the thought that he hated being interrupted when he was with other women. Why couldn't he just enjoy her and no one else?

Kouga grabbed her arm and squeezed her humerus, causing pain to shoot through the rest of her arm. Kagome screamed and he smirked, liking that he could dominate her so easily. "Didn't you hear me, bitch? Why the hell were you making so much damn noise? I could barely hear Yura call my name!"

Kagome scoffed. "Excuse me for interrupting your playtime with your slut! Maybe next time I should wait for you to finish fucking her HIV infected cunt before I think to shower!"

"Damn it, bitch!" Kouga yelled as he roughly pulled Kagome from the shower. She screamed and fought him as he dragged her with him to the bedroom. He threw her down on the bed and then jumped on top of her.

"No, Kouga!" Kagome screamed with tears streaming down her face. "You can't do this again! You can't hurt me and then think having sex will make things better! You just can't do it anymore!"

"Shut up!" Kouga yelled as his fist made contact with her beautiful face. Kouga flinched as Kagome screamed again, tears and blood staining her face. Occasionally he felt guilt and pain for hurting her so badly. He did love her after all. "Damn it, Kagome! Look what you made me do! If you would just shut up and listen to me I wouldn't have to hurt you!"

Kagome didn't reply, she just cried harder and held her bruised nose.

Kouga watched her suffer, the pain in his heart coming to the surface to show in his eyes. "Kagome… I'm so sorry, Kagome." He leaned down to lay his head on her breasts. "I'm sorry Kagome," Kouga whispered. "So sorry…"

He kissed her chest and then moved up to her face. He kissed the tears away only to have more flow down after them. Kouga removed Kagome's hands from her face and wiped them and her nose with a tissue from the nightstand. When all the blood was gone, Kouga through the tissue away and then grabbed a condom. He slid it on expertly and then positioned himself over her. Kagome continued to cry all through the time they spent in bed.

Eleven hours later Kagome woke up to a dark and empty room. She sat up and looked around, noticing the time on the digital alarm clock. It read four o'clock AM.

Kagome slid out of bed and into a robe. She then grabbed her i-pod and headed to the kitchen. There on the fridge she found a note from Kouga.

'_Kagome,_

_I hope you slept well. I'm sorry for what happened so I bought you some cheesecake. It's in the fridge, okay? By the time you see this I'll most likely already be with Ami, alright? I'll see you tomorrow._

_Love you,  
Kouga'_

Kagome scoffed, shaking her head. "That ass is out fucking another girl after beating and sleeping with me, but thinks that a note and some cheesecake makes everything okay. Fucking asshole."

Kagome turned her i-pod on and placed her finger on some random song. She was rather surprised at the song that began to play; it was half-way fitting. She sang along, wanting to let her feelings out and thinking that this was the perfect song for making that happen.

"_**Sitting here feeling kinda crazy,  
but not just any crazy…  
It's the kind you feel, when you love somebody  
and I don't doubt my baby is callin' somebody else baby  
and I can't sit still...  
Look how gone it got me..."**_

Kagome sat down at the little bar in their kitchen, holding her head in her hands.

_**Who knew that my heart could have a bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest?  
I'm hurting and he don't even care.**_

_**"It's 4 am and my lover won't answer.  
He's pro'ly somewhere with a dancer,  
sipping champagne while I'm in his bed.  
It's 4 am and I think I might lose it.  
This muthafucka thinking' I'm stupid...  
He must've bumped his head.  
Don't he know it's 4 am?"**_

Kagome got up to pour herself a glass of wine, wanting to forget and drown out the pain. "Too bad he's not just a cheater. Then this song really would be perfect for the moment.

_**"Standing here and I'm getting heated,  
pour me up a drink I swear I need it. I think I'm about, bout to hurt somebody  
I swear this man is begging me to leave him.  
Getting sick of being so mistreated.  
Another night without, without his arms around me.**_

_**Who knew that my heart could ever bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest?  
I'm hurting and he don't even care.**_

_**It's 4 am and my lover won't answer.  
He's pro'ly somewhere with a dancer,  
sipping champagne while I'm in his bed.  
It's 4 am and I think I might loose it.  
This muthafucka thinking I'm stupid.  
He must've bumped his head.  
Don't he know it's 4 am"**_

Kagome set the glass down, the wine only half finished, to really sing her heart out on the next part of the song.

"_**I don't deserve this life  
I'd make the perfect wife  
But I know loves a sacrifice  
But who's gonna sacrifice for, me and give me all their time and...**_

_**Who knew that my heart could have a bruise?  
You see this scar here on my chest?  
I'm hurting and he don't even care.**_

_**It's 4 am and my lover won't answer.  
He's pro'ly somewhere with a dancer,  
sipping champagne while I'm in his bed.  
It's 4 am and I think I might loose it.  
This muthafucka thinking I'm stupid...  
He must've bumped his head.  
Don't he know it's 4 am..."**_

Kagome headed back to the bedroom, the bottle of wine in hand, trying to hold back tears. "I'm not crying over that jackass anymore. And soon… I'll be rid of him forever."  
Written By Taylor Sullivan

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the bad ending... I wasn't sure how to do it. There will be a sequel and I'm going to start working on it later on. Please read and review!


End file.
